Hungover
by Soimcoolwithlife
Summary: The 3 times a doctor had a hangover plus the one time one didn't. "Connor was responsible. He also got migraines. Will Halstead learned his lesson." Review!


**Hey. Read and Review! I hope you like, but I know it's short.**

1.

Will had gotten so drunk. Like drunk. Druuuuunnnnk. But the hangover, that killed. His head pounded and everything was fuzzy. Like this chart, which was currently blurring. Woah. Woah. He was halfway between still drunk and a hangover.

Yeah, coming to work was a terrible idea. He should have just lain in bed, nursing this massive headache.

That moment, the nausea kicked in.

"Oh god."

2.

Natalie had a hangover. It wasn't that subtle kind, where you could stumble into work and blame it on the cold. Nope, this one was terrible. The dark circles under her eyes and the ever present nausea didn't help her hide it.

They weren't supposed to come into work like this, but she had patients, and Advil.

That second, the clock ticking became to much for her headache. She got up unsteadily, and made her way to the break room, to clock out and head home.

3.

Sarah didn't mean to get stoned. Really, she hardly ever even consumed alcohol at all. But last night, well, she wanted to get stoned. Like really bad. So she did.

Today, she had walked into work like a zombie. Pale, stiff, messy hair, headache, dark circles, and that constant look like she was going to hurl all over Dr. Charles.

No, that would be bad. That was why she had curled up on the couch in the doctors lounge.

That's why Dr. Charles had called an uber and why she was currently at home.

Thank god.

+1

Everyone was used to drunk ass doctors. They were everywhere and there had become a ritual. You showed up to work hungover, you got the hungover treatment. Depending on the day, they might send you home if it wasn't busy, but usually, everyone made your day a living hell. It was your fault for getting stoned. You should have called on sick.

Basically, he day was filled with teasing, taunting and clinic duty.

Unless of course, it was your first time coming to work hungover. Then the teasing was amped up, and you were the object of jokes.

That was why so many doctors tried to hide the fact that they were hungover.

But that was not what Connor Rhodes was doing. No, this was not a hangover because he hadn't had a drink for a week. No, this was a headache. A headache that had turned into a migraine.

He would have stayed home, but he had some surgeries to perform that were not optional if he wanted to work in other fields.

But Will was not making his day any easier.

"I can't believe you're hungover!" He said, way to loud and cheery. Connor kept walking, hoping to shake him off.

"I'm not hungover."

It sounded weak, even to him. He looked hungover. Pale, dizzy, an obvious headache, light and sound sensitivity, nausea? That was a hangover.

But it wasn't, and the throbbing in his head was getting really bad.

"Yes you are. First time here?"

"Fuck off, Halstead."

He was being rude, yeah, that he knew. But Will was starting to get on his nerves, and having a migraine pounding in his head during his recent two operations did not help him focus.

"Someone is snappy. What? You never had a hangover?" Will teased again.

Connor stopped suddenly, they had crossed a hallway and the window was there. Oh god, the fucking sun. No, he couldn't deal.

He bolted into the nearest restroom and threw up the very little amount he had left in him, after emptying his stomach that morning. He leaned against the stall, his hands against both sides, somehow still vertical, chest heaving.

Will had followed the second Connor bolted, and saw Connor trying desperately to die in a hole.

"That has got to be a bad hangover. First time is the worst time," he remarked, trying to joke around the awkward situation.

"It's not a hangover."

"It obviously is!" Will exclaimed, upset that Connor didn't know that he was already hungover, and it wouldn't do much to deny it, even though he saw it with his own eyes.

Halstead must have been loud, because Connor instantly flicked and covered his ears, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"It's a migraine, Halstead! So Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Will instantly deflated, turning off the lights and sitting next to Connor who was hunched on the floor.

That's how they stayed until Connor could take an Advil without throwing up, and could take his migraine medicine, because 'you idiot, take it everyday!' seemed to help.

Connor was responsible. He also got migraines. Will Halstead had learned his lesson.


End file.
